A Sticky Situation
by Lady Catherine
Summary: What happens when Kagome brings Inuyasha a very sticky treat from the future? ONLY THE PROLOGUE SO FAR! PLEASE READ IT! WILL UPDATE SOON! PROMISE!


A Sticky Situation- Prologue  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R (I just decided as I was writing this that I should make it a lemon. My original idea might have barely been racy enough for PG)  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance (pure fluff with a nice lemony flavor i.e. no major plot conflicts)  
  
Summary: Kagome has brought back an interesting treat through the well for Inuyasha. How will they get out of the sticky situation that ensues? How far will it go?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so, please be harsh. Don't expect too much but I am trying here. Thanks for reading and please do review it. I love feedback and die for flames and the like. I NEED CRITISCISM!!!! Thank you. I am pathetic, this I do know. (Also: this my first lemon but I have read many at ff.net as well as MANY Romance novels so I think I can handle it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped off of the ladder into the bottom of the well.   
  
She was going back to the Feudal Era, once again loaded down with goodies and supplies from her time. She had only come back to take a math test and Inuyasha was waiting for her on the other side.   
  
The bright bluish flash that she was now used to, flared and she traveled through the dark void that led to the past. 'I hope Inuyasha isn't annoyed with me for staying longer than I said I would. I really don't feel like getting griped at again. It's not my fault that mom wanted me to stay for dinner, is it?' Kagome hmmphed and continued on her way.  
  
When she reached the other side of the well she looked up toward the sunshine only to see an impatient hanyou glaring down at her.  
  
"Where have you been wench?" barked Inuyasha.  
  
"I had a test and my mother wanted me to stay and have dinner with the family instead of rushing back here like I always do. Sorry if you were worried or anything." Kagome smirked up at him.  
  
"Feh" was the only reply she received and suddenly she was jolted upwards as Inuyasha jumped down to her, grabbed her up, and leapt back out of the well.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. If you're nice later I have a treat that you should like." She smiled at the grouchy boy and started walking towards the village. As she passed the God tree she ran her hand along the bark and smiled. 'This is where I first met Inuyasha.' She continued walking down the path, leaving a rather confused hanyou following along in her wake.  
  
She reached Kaede's hut quickly and was enthusiastically greeted by an anxious Shippo and a glad Sango.  
  
"YAY! Kagome's back, Kagome's back, Kagome's back!" yelled Shippo as he bounced around the room, knocking over the jars of herbs filling over the shelves. Kaede interrupted his revelry with a sharp command and the little kitsune quickly ran out the door to avoid the angry miko.  
  
"I am also glad ye have returned Kagome. I am in need of some of the medical supplies that you have in your time. One of the villagers was injured in the fields just after you left and I am not able to aid him any further." Kagome quickly pulled out the new first aid kit she had brought with her and handed it to the aging miko, who was soon gone from the hut clutching the precious medicine.  
  
After she was gone, Kagome walked to the pallet she usually slept on and dropped her backpack with a thud. 'I'm going to break my back carrying this thing one of these days.' She glared at it and then collapsed with an equally loud thud next to it. 'I probably should have spent the night at home but I guess I missed everyone here. Especially Inuyasha.' She groaned at this last thought, it was a very pathetic admission, but then remembered the treat she had brought for him. Sitting up, she began digging through her bag, looking for the gift she had chosen.  
  
"AHA! Here it is." She held up the package of extra-gooey caramel that she had loved as a kid. "I hope he likes this. It should be interesting to see him try and eat it at least." Laughing, she dragged herself up off the floor and went back outside to find Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it is so short but I thought that it seemed like a good place to end. I HATE really evil cliffhangers so I try not to do the same. I will try and update tomorrow or the next day. The Lemon will be in a chapter or two. I don't really have the story very well planned. It's just kind of coming out as I type but there will be a lemon I promise.  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
P.S. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.P.S. The next chapter will be at the very least twice as long as this one. This is just the prologue. 


End file.
